


Really Fucking Bad (Almost) Destiel Porn

by freeagentgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, extremely bad destiel porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeagentgirl/pseuds/freeagentgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean flashes Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Fucking Bad (Almost) Destiel Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no excuse for this bit of utter crack. It's short. Ridiculously so, in fact. And is essentially the end result of being giddy and tired after working on the night shift and laughing my ass off at stupid shit that probably really isn't that funny anyways. But there you have it. My very bad (almost) Destiel porn based on [this](http://i.imgur.com/w2gesqf.jpg) pic I posted in Destiel Forever on facebook... ;) :D

 

 

Dean, naked, enters the room and makes helicopter noises as he gyrates his way towards Cas after ripping open his housecoat.

 

 

Ooooh, baby! Yeah. Lemme ride that disco stick, Dean!

 

 

Nooooooooes, Cas! You almost honked it last time you went 'Yeehaw, ride 'em, cowboy!'

 

 

Then why are you winging it at me, Deen?

 

 

I shaved...See?


End file.
